White Sapote
White Sapote a.k.a Cochitzapotl or Cochi is the main protagonist of the series, The Sour Misadventures of White Sapote. Biography When White Sapote was just an ghost toddler,Carmela Rodriguez went to the cemetery.When she took a closer look at the child, she declared him as "a perfect gift".A man in a boat planting mexican apples then passes by, and Carmela then calls the infant, "White Sapote or Cochi."From then on, Carmela decided to raise White Sapote as her own, taking him with her to Agrio Harbor.Sometime later, a now older White Sapote and Carmela were out at sea when they discovered a eccentric Joao Dias. After saving the hipster, he began afraid of zombies,but Carmela helps him overcame his fear of zombies.In Scared for Life,He used to be a cheerful and normal baby with dark brown hair and creamy skin just like Jessie Jarabe.When his mother came home,she was filled with rage,she took out the cleaver and chopped his father's head off.However she was annoyed by her child's cries.She picked him and started beating him until her hands were bloody and his brains bubbling out. She is falling into complete insanity while being arrested for murder and commited to a insane hospital. Appearance Hair White Sapote has dark brown hair which is first seen in "To Cut a Devil's Hair," where White Sapote removes his hat, and long, black locks of hair flows out. His hair has a glowing sheen and extended his body length, until Carmela cuts it into a bobcut and gives it to a hairless demon. His hair slowly begins to regrow throughout several episodes until "Pepito Vs Mom where it has grown to his shoulders." Clothing :For a comprehensive list of Cochi's outfits, see List of Cochi's outfits. White Sapote's most prominent attire is a white cloche hat with a bow that covers his hair. Personality Just like Maricruz,White Sapote is energetic and optimistic.Having not experienced a normal childhood, WS is sometimes childlike, innocent, and considered the "weird one" of the group. But he is also known in the group for being normal.In Happy Go Lucky Margarita,White Sapote displays more cartoonish gags. He has a tendency to skip instead of walk normally, he has a refrigerator stocked with cans of whipped cream, and he tends to pop out of random places.In Mayan Fruit,He learns that a abandoned baby girl is named after a fruit and looks like him when he was a baby. Trivia * According to Nika Futterman, White Sapote is twelve years old. * He is believed to be named after the food of the same name. * Cochi's first word was his own name. * Cochi is similar to: *The titular character Spongebob Squarepants of the tv series with the same name. *Pacifica Northwest from Gravity Falls. Both are former rich persons who are abused by their horrible parents and are running away. *Pinkie Pie from MLP. *To Cut a Devil's Hair,it is revealed that one of White Sapote's ancestors is a reaper and accidentally cut Waybo's hair off. *In Little Caravan of Horrors,White Sapote befriends a vengeful spirit who was trapped in the caravan and now she had to curse the caravan through song. Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:White Sapote/Characters